


Three's a party

by Nightfade16



Series: We live to serve [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 24/7 slave, After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Eren is a good boy, Eren worships Levi basically, Hardcore, Kinks, M/M, Master Levi, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Possible sequel, Rimming, Spanking, Spitroast, Threesome, Top! Erwin, bottom! Eren, daddy erwin, hanky code, lifestyle kink, master and slave kink, slave - Freeform, slave Eren, threeway, top! levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfade16/pseuds/Nightfade16
Summary: Levi and Eren have been in a 24/7 master & slave relationship for three years. Levi decides to spice things up a little more and invite Erwin to the party.





	Three's a party

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had a random idea of Eren being a slave and Levi being his master, and one day Eren is waiting for Levi to come home and when he does he brings Erwin with him. That small idea apparently spiralled into a long ass one shot haha.   
> First time writing 24/7 kink and also a three-way so let me know how I did!

Levi and Eren had met each other three years ago at a BDSM nightclub called The Incubus where they shared drinks with one another, chatting and getting to know each other. The club had a colour coded wristband system as you entered to make it easier to find what you wanted so you didn't waste time. Levi was particularly fond of this system; it meant he could get down to business quicker.

Typically, he never slept with anyone more than a couple of times. Reason being that he had never found anyone who was 100% compatible with his desires. He always wore the same four colours on the same side, certain in his desires. He wore a black, grey, mustard and fuchsia wristband on his left wrist to indicate that he was a heavy S/M top, a bondage top, that he was packing more than eight inches and that he was a spanker. The other colours didn't really apply to him, especially since the first two already covered a wide variety of details.

He had sadly never run into anyone who shared the same colours as himself but wore them on their right wrist which would indicate that they were a heavy S/M bottom, a bondage bottom, were looking for someone big and liked being spanked. 

That was until he met Eren.

Levi was the first to spot Eren across the bar. First, he was drawn to the beautiful titan green eyes that shone with the light from the nightclub's pulsing neon signs. Despite the low lighting, Levi could tell the boy was flawlessly tanned and it looked natural too which Levi liked already. He hated fake tans because they were exactly that:  _fake._ He despised anything that wasn't truthful and honest. But Eren looked honest.

Next Levi's gaze travelled to Eren's wrists. His heart leapt when he noticed he wore four wristbands... All on his right wrist. With a keen eye, Levi happily concluded that they were wearing the same colours. 

The last thing Levi's noticed about Eren was that the brunette was staring back at him with a grin. He had spotted Levi's staring and smirked when Levi realised he wasn't as inconspicuous as he thought he was. Levi didn't back down however, he simply stood from the bar stool he'd been sitting on and walked the short distance between them to join Eren at the bar. 

Neither man was shy and they quickly found themselves deep in conversation. Normally a conversation wouldn't span past a discussion about hooking up, but Levi was so intrigued by Eren and vice versa. They asked each other about how they discovered their kinks, they talked about past relationships; what worked for them and what went wrong with the relationship. They laughed about how hard it had been to find someone that exactly matched their requirements. 

Both men agreed that they usually just went with anyone who was close enough, but of course, something long-term would never work out if neither party could get exactly what they wanted.

Eren blushed slightly and asked Levi if he wanted something long-term and Levi just gave him a half smile, saying that if it worked out between them then he wouldn't mind keeping Eren by his side.

It turned out that they were compatible in so many aspects, not just within the BDSM world and they ended up dating for several years.

Their lifestyle wasn't on the extreme end of a 24/7 S/M relationship where Eren gave up complete control of his entire life and Levi provided everything for him, but they weren't too far off.

Eren had a job of his own and so did Levi, however, Levi worked from home co-managing a business with his business partner Erwin Smith. So Eren had a small aspect of his life that didn't revolve entirely around Levi, however, if Eren were to get, say, a promotion, he would have to discuss it with Levi first before deciding on anything. That was how their lives worked together; Eren had freedom, but Levi had the control.

When they were both at home Eren was always by Levi's side unless he was told otherwise. When Levi gave him an order he acted without hesitation to obey his master. When at home Eren wore the bare minimum. He always had on a choker collar that had a silver hoop at the front where a lead could be attached if so desired. Typically he was naked save for the tight leather leg straps that Levi decided made Eren look delectable, black booty shorts and a short sleeved button up shirt that was always open. The outfit made for quick access to Eren's body whenever Levi pleased and it gave the master some eye candy as well.

Levi referred to Eren as 'pup' a lot since the boy was always by his side and never left. Whenever Levi would come home from an outing and Eren was left behind, he would come home to find the brunette patiently kneeling at the door. 

Their relationship was perfect. Levi cooked for and bathed Eren, he made sure the boy showered every morning and night because he was very particular about hygiene, and provided clothes for him. Levi ruled every aspect of Eren's life and Eren happily obeyed. Levi was once curious to see just how obedient Eren could be, so he installed a discreet home security system while Eren was at work one day and connected the cameras to his phone so he could see every inch of the house. When Eren returned home from work, Levi told him to get changed and to wait on their bed while his master went out.

Levi wanted to see if Eren would break from his slave persona and lie about on the bed while Levi was out and only return to kneeling when Levi came home. He was wrong. Levi stayed out for well over an hour and Eren stayed kneeling on the end of the bed, watching their bedroom door, silently waiting for Levi to come home. He never even stood to relieve the pressure on his legs or to use the restroom, despite it only being a few paces away connected to their master suite bedroom. 

Levi was proud of Eren for behaving so perfectly that he rewarded him with a new collar. When he told Eren about the cameras, the brunette didn't even react, despite not knowing that he had been watched. Levi presented Eren with the new collar and watched the boy's face light up with joy. His previous collar had been made of plain brown leather that was starting to show signs of wear. His new collar was black and the word 'pup' was engraved on the front in gold lettering. 

To anyone on the outside, they would have looked at the relationship and perhaps thought it abusive and inhumane. However, that was incorrect. Consent was always Levi's highest priority. Just because he had complete control over Eren didn't mean he abused tirelessly. 

They had a system. In every aspect of their life, if Eren suddenly became extremely uncomfortable or unwell, yellow told Levi that there was something wrong. When Eren called yellow, the pair stopped whatever it was that they were doing and addressed the situation and corrected it or stopped it immediately. Red meant that Eren was in pain or no longer felt like he was being treated with respect. If Eren said red, everything was dropped and Levi tended to Eren first and foremost, putting himself aside until the situation was right again.

Green was obvious. If Eren said green then it meant full speed ahead. Green was Eren giving his consent to whatever strange task, or act Levi wanted to perform. Levi was very particular about always knowing Eren's current colour. Over the course of their three-year relationship, Eren had only ever called red twice and yellow a small handful of times. It was mainly at the beginning of the relationship when everything was still fresh and they were still figuring out the kinks of it all. But they were able to persevere which is what made them perfect for one another.

x

Levi usually kept his life with Eren a private one and didn't talk about it with anyone on the outside save for his business partner Erwin. 

Levi and Erwin had been friends since primary school, all throughout high school and they even endured growing up and starting their own lives. They had always spoken about running a business together, and while Levi agreed to help Erwin run it, he always said that he wanted to work from home and he told Erwin why. Both men were familiar with the kink world and they expressed their own preferred kinks, so Levi told Erwin that he wanted to be home as often as he could so that he would be able to be a full-time master if he ever found someone that would be around long enough to warrant Levi's lifestyle becoming full time.

Erwin understood. He wasn't into the 24/7 kink as such, but he liked having his own form of control over submissives. 

By this point, Erwin was fully aware of Levi and Eren's relationship and where they stood with one another. He even witnessed it once for himself when he went to Levi's house to discuss something over dinner. It was then that he first witnessed just how beautiful and good Eren was. The couple was still fresh in their relationship, having only been together for a few months, but Levi had already trained Eren to behave accordingly.

When the two men entered Levi's home, they were greeted by Eren who was kneeling on the floor facing the door with his head bowed and hands placed lightly on his thighs. He adorned his shirt, shorts and leather straps and wore them with pride. 

He smiled softly and kept his eyes on the floor. 

"Welcome home Master, and welcome Sir." He greeted them both with a happy tone. Levi had told Eren prior that Erwin was going to be joining them and said that had to refer to him as 'sir' and nothing else.

"Sir? My, what a well-trained pet you have Levi." Erwin joked, taking in the sight of the pretty young thing that was knelt at his feet. The older men both took off their jackets. Upon hearing the removal of clothing Eren stood, just like he was trained to do, and held out his arms in front of him, making sure to keep his eyes down. Levi laid his coat over Eren's right arm and smiled. 

"It didn't take long either. Eren's such a good pet." He praised and felt his heart flutter slightly upon seeing Eren blush a faint red. Praise was definitely something that Eren worked hard for. He lived for praise which is what made him the perfect slave. He always strived to do his best.

Erwin copied Levi and placed his jacket over Eren's other arm. "How would you like me to treat your pet, Levi?" Erwin inquired, looking to his friend for instruction.

"However you would like. Order him about if you wish. He'll fetch you drinks and anything else you need. Nothing sexual though, he is still my property after all." Levi ruffled Eren's hair quickly before moving on into the house. Levi already knew that Eren had no problems taking orders from others, so long as Levi said that they could. If Levi hadn't given someone else permission to give Eren an order, then Eren wouldn't obey it. He only responded to his master and his master alone until told otherwise. 

Erwin remained for a moment, taking a few slow strides to walk around Eren and admire him from every angle. 

"Levi sure is lucky to have such a beautiful pet." He murmured, loud enough for Eren to hear. "Eren, look at me." He ordered, testing the waters with Eren.

"Yes, sir." The slave obediently lifted his head and looked forward. He paused for a moment realising that he was looking at Erwin's chest, before continuing his visual path up to the man's face. He was much taller than Eren had anticipated. Blue eyes met green and they locked into a quiet stare that soon formed into something a little more. 

Eren wasn't blind, he could see the desire pooling in Erwin's eyes as he took in Eren's facial features. Eren did much the same, glancing over Erwin's strong features. He reminded himself that Levi wouldn't approve of him admiring another man, so he quickly put an end to his curious stares and only looked at Erwin's eyes. 

"Are you boys coming or what?" Levi's voice suddenly called out to them from within the house. 

"Yes, Master," Eren called back and stepped to the side. "After you sir." He lowered his head once more and allowed Erwin to walk in front of him. Eren quickly hung up their coats in the hall cupboard before walking into the open spaced living room and joint kitchen. On the left wall were two doors leading into a spare room for any guests and Levi's office. On the opposite wall were the normal bathroom and the open kitchen. Then down one more hall was Levi and Eren's master bedroom and joined bathroom. Levi's job paid well enough for them to live in and maintain such a big home.

Levi never allowed Eren to put any money towards the running of the household. Instead, all of Eren's money went towards Eren's savings and occasionally Levi took him out to go on a shopping trip where he was allowed to spend his own money and Levi didn't purchase everything for him. 

Levi was in the kitchen, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and was sorting through the fridge and cupboards, pulling out various ingredients to make a meal with. 

Erwin watched, fascinated, as Eren immediately walked across the room and went to the edge of the kitchen island and lowered himself to the floor. He was simply amazed by how quickly Levi had been able to train Eren to behave in such a perfect manner. Eren needed no instructions, he just did what was expected of him until Levi told him otherwise. 

"Take a seat, Erwin," Levi said to the blond who was still standing in the living room. Erwin nodded and moved towards the chairs that were lined up on the opposite side of the island bench where Levi was currently prepping the food. As the raven hair dom wandered back and forth around the kitchen, he often patted Eren's head when he walked past. Erwin smiled softly as he watched Eren's happy response. The brunette would smile and nudge his head into Levi's hand slightly. It was moments like those that made being a 24/7 slave not so hard to do. 

Forty minutes later, the men all sat down to eat. While the food had been cooking, Erwin and Levi had their business meeting at the dining table. None of it made sense to Eren, who was poised to Levi's left on the floor, kneeling once more. It was very hard for him, in the beginning, to kneel so much. But his legs became used to the pressure and it no longer bothered him.

Even while they ate, Eren remained on the floor at Levi's side. He ate on the floor and not at the table which was fine with him. He never Levi cleaned the floors meticulously, so there were no chances in hell of it being dirty. If he was told to, Eren would have eaten his meal straight off the shining floorboards and not worry about a plate; but he knew Levi would think that was filthy.

Once their meals were finished, Eren cleared all of their plates as he was told to do and began washing up while the men talked. Eren was allowed to watch TV while the men chatted about business plans, so he took up his spot on the couch and sat perfectly still, watching his favourite movie on Netflix.

Eventually, Erwin had to leave. Eren immediately rose from the couch as the other two stood up from the dining table and went ahead to fetch Erwin's jacket. 

"You've really outdone yourself with this one Levi. He's a keeper." Erwin chuckled as they approached the front door where Eren stood, holding out Erwin's coat. 

"I think so too." Levi purred, watching his slave help Erwin into his coat and then immediately returning to Levi's side and dropping to his knees. Levi patted him happily and he could almost picture a tail wagging back and forth behind Eren, that's how happy the boy seemed. 

"Until next time then Eren," Erwin smiled at the boy despite the fact that Eren was looking down. Eren nodded once. 

"Have a good evening, sir." He said softly. 

x

Ever since then, Erwin had been around multiple times and every time Eren was even more well behaved. Over the years, he watched Levi and Eren's relationship grow even stronger. He could tell that they loved each other dearly and would do anything for one another, especially Eren for Levi. 

One night, after a long and tiring business meeting, Levi approached Erwin with an offer.

It was an offer Erwin was not going to refuse.

At home, Eren was waiting patiently on the bed, awaiting Levi's return. He had received a text from his master telling him not to wait at the door, but to instead wait on his bed for him. Eren thought nothing of it and did as he was told. 

He had been waiting for nearly an hour before he heard the front door open and close. If he strained hard enough, he could have sworn that he heard two pairs of footsteps and voices enter and start coming towards the bedroom.

As he'd been instructed to do, Eren was completely naked on the bed instead of in his usual gear, however, his collar remained on. 

He straightened up a little as he watched the door swing open and Levi entered. Eren smiled warmly upon seeing his master.

"Welcome home Master." He said happily, watching Levi open the door further and step into the room. Eren's eyes quickly fell on the person entering behind Levi. It was Erwin. Eren flushed slightly. Erwin hadn't seen Eren completely naked before, though the slave knew the blond had most certainly pictured it.

"And welcome, Sir." He quickly added, acknowledging their guest. Erwin smiled handsomely and looked Eren up and down, taking in the sight of the boy. Eren had certainly put some more muscle tone, Erwin noted. 

"Evening Eren." He responded, moving into the bedroom while Levi closed the door behind them. 

"Hello Pet," Levi smiled gently as he walked across the room towards Eren. He cupped Eren's cheek gently and met Eren's gaze. "I've brought you a present." He whispered, leaning forward to speak into Eren's ear. 

"A present, Master?" Eren asked, an excited tone to his voice. Levi nodded and removed his jacket, stepping away to hang it over the back of the chair that faced the bedroom window. 

"I offered Erwin a chance to have some fun with us tonight, Pet," Levi explained and leaned against the chair. Eren looked at his master in slight surprise, but very obvious excitement. 

The couple had previously discussed the idea of inviting a third person into their room. Levi was adamant that it had to be someone he knew and trusted and someone Eren would enjoy being a slave to. Erwin was the first person to come to both of their minds. 

So they had chatted about it on and off. They talk about how much control Erwin would be allowed to have and what limits Eren might have about having two men take control of him. 

A few weeks back they had finally come to an agreement about it all and Levi promised Eren that he would talk to Erwin about it soon. And that day had finally arrived. 

"So, Erwin. Here are the rules. You can order Eren to do anything you please and he will obey. If you're unsure about asking Eren to do something, ask him 'Eren what's your colour?'. Green means go and he's giving you full consent and control. Yellow means he's unsure and will either seek me for approval or will express his worries when asked. If Eren says red I do not give a single fuck what it is that you're currently doing, if he says red it means hands off until myself and Eren have dealt with the situation. If he's hurt or no longer wants to continue then that's that and I will have to ask you to leave.

Other than that you can have free will over him. You can tie him up, spank him, fuck him hard into next week or whatever you'd like. I do, however, have the final say. If I decide I don't want something to happen then it won't happen. Clear? Any questions?" Levi explained and looked at Erwin.

"So he'll do anything?" Erwin inquired, not removing his eyes from Eren.

"Anything. Eren, you will listen to both of us is that clear Pet?" 

Eren looked at his master and nodded excitedly. "Yes, Master."

"Alright then. Let the night begin." Levi chuckled and walked towards the bed. "Undress me Eren." Was the first command he gave.

Eren instantly brought his hands up to Levi's shirt and unbuttoned it quickly, pushing it from his master's shoulders and folding it in record time before sliding off the bed and placing it gently on the floor. While he was low enough, he worked on Levi's shoes then pants and didn't stop removing and folding clothes until his master was naked in front of him. 

Once his job was done, Eren knelt at his master's feet, waiting for his next order. Levi glanced over his shoulder at Erwin, who was still standing by the door, watching with an intrigued expression on his face.

"Well, Erwin? Are you going to join in on the fun or not?" Levi snorted as the blond blinked out of his daze and smirked. 

"Certainly." He chuckled. "Eren, come here." He watched as Eren began to stand. "Stop." Eren immediately stopped in the middle of standing up. Erwin smiled devilishly at the power he had. 

"Crawl to me on your hands and knees." He purred and watched excitedly as the brunette obediently returned to the floor and crawled towards the blond. He stopped in front of him and looked up expectantly. Erwin could understand why Levi loved Eren's eyes so much. They were just so beautifully complicated; a mash of different shades of blue and green.

Erwin reached down and cupped his hand under Eren's chin and held his face gently. 

"I don't want you to call me 'Sir' anymore, Eren. From now on it's 'Daddy' to you, understood?" 

Eren swallowed heavily and nodded, his chin rubbing against Erwin's hands. "Yes, Daddy." He breathed. That was a new kink for Eren. He liked it. 

Erwin smiled darkly, his love for control starting to rise to the surface slowly. "Now strip me as you did Levi." He ordered, removing his hand and standing straight. 

"Yes, Daddy." Eren nodded and did the same to Erwin. Removing and folding his clothes into a pile on the floor. Eren had pictured Erwin naked on several occasions, but now that he was actually confronted with the man's bare body, he couldn't help but stare. 

His body was perfect. It mimicked Levi's in the fact that it dipped and curved with the shape of every muscle. Erwin wasn't quite as tan as Eren, however, he wasn't as pale as Levi. He was a nice mix of the two.

While Eren and Erwin had been interacting, Levi had gone to their cupboard and pulled out a few items. 

"Come here, Pet," Levi called, returning Eren's attention to himself. His slave instantly turned away from Erwin and crawled to his master. "What would you like to use Darling?" Levi purred, rubbing Eren's back as Eren moved up onto his knees so he could see what was laid out on the bed. 

Levi had pulled out their favourite set of white rope, a spreader bar, a rubber ball gag and blindfold and an arm-binder. They had more things tucked away in their closet, but Levi figured this would be enough.

Eren looked at his options and smiled cheekily at his master once he'd come to a decision. 

"All of it please, Master." He giggled and Levi smirked.

"Greedy thing aren't you?" He smirked harder as Eren grinned playfully. His pet was going to give his all for himself and Erwin. 

Levi moved their gear out of the way and patted the covers of the bed. "Come up here, Pet. On your hands and knees- That's it." He praised as Eren did exactly as told. "Stay like that and curve your back some more, let us see you." He whispered, trailing a hand down Eren's spine, making it dip more so that the brunette's ass stuck out more. His rear was facing Erwin who was watching Eren with a hungry desire. Levi looked at his friend with a smug expression. He shifted his position so that he sat next to Eren's body and faced Erwin. 

He rubbed a hand over Eren's ass cheek and suddenly gave it a hard slap. Eren rocked forward with a moan. 

"Enjoy what you see Erwin? Don't you just want to fuck this pretty little ass?" He snickered and smacked Eren's other cheek. Erwin nodded and smirked. 

"I don't know how I'll ever pay you back." He laughed and made his way over to the couple so he too could have a grope at Eren. 

Both men had their hands on Eren now, feeling his skin and finding every dip and curve of muscle. Erwin knelt behind Eren, leaning down so that he was able to, without warning, drag his tongue over the puckered hole. The action caused Eren to shudder out a moan, his thighs tensing as Erwin continued to lap at his rear. 

"How dirty, Erwin." Levi snickered as he moved away from Eren's ass and instead scooted up so that he sat cross-legged in front of his pet.

He cupped Eren's cheeks and made the slave looked up at him. "Such a good boy." He praised quietly before kissing Eren deeply. The brunette kissed back with earnest, moaning into his master's mouth while Erwin kept at it with his tongue. 

Levi pulled away from the kiss and laid on his back, he moved his legs apart so that Eren's body was between them and slid a hand into the brunette's chocolate hair. He pushed Eren's head downwards and towards his half hard cock. 

"Come on, Pet. Suck me off." Levi ordered, biting his lip gently. Eren wasted no time in taking Levi into his mouth. Levi sighed out a groan, letting his head tip backwards. Eren knew just how to use his mouth and tongue to drive Levi crazy. The raven was hard within moments of Eren bobbing his head. 

They stayed like that for a while before Erwin pulled away from Eren's ass and stood up. He was already hard just from what he had been doing to Eren and hearing the boy's moans. He watched the couple for a few seconds, taking in the sight of Eren's mouth on a cock. He groaned deeply and decided he wanted Eren's mouth for himself. 

"Mind if I steal his mouth from you Levi?" Erwin breathed, running his hands over Eren's body. Levi lifted his head and nodded, letting go of Eren's hair. 

"Go on, Pet. Erwin wants to experience this precious mouth of yours." He squished Eren's cheeks between his fingers and smirked, letting Eren turn around. The slave had no problems continuously going back and forth between the two men. Even though they weren't, he liked to think that they were fighting over him almost. 

Erwin stood in a wide stance and slid his own hand through Eren's hair, holding it in a similar manner to Levi, only his grip was much tighter. Eren closed his eyes briefly and grunted softly at the slight sting of his hair being pulled. Erwin wasn't as gentle as Levi was, but Eren didn't mind. It was a nice little changeup. Eren opened his mouth compliantly and let Erwin slide his thick cock into his warm mouth. 

Erwin was so much bigger than Levi in both size and girth, but Eren managed to take him almost all the way down his throat without gagging. Erwin was thoroughly impressed by Eren's deepthroating skills and decided to take it a step further and push himself further into Eren's mouth. He could feel Eren's throat convulsing around his length, adjusting to the size. 

"Jesus Christ Eren. Does he not have a gag reflex?" Erwin breathed, glancing at Levi who was watching intently. Erwin knew Levi was watching for two reasons. The first being that he was just as turned on seeing someone else use his pat, as he was when he dominated Eren solely. The second being that if he spotted Erwin stepping out of line even in the slightest he was going to pounce on him like a lioness to a gazelle. 

"He does. He's just very, very good at controlling it. Aren't you, Pet?" Levi cooed, rubbing his hands over Eren's body. Even after all these years he still couldn't believe that someone as perfect as Eren was completely his.

Eren struggled to nod in the position he was in. His eyes were watering at the corners from the strain of keeping himself from gagging.

Erwin finally released him from his hold and Eren was able to take a deep breath. He had all but two seconds to breathe before Erwin was suddenly thrusting his dick in and out of Eren's mouth, facefucking him like there was going to be no tomorrow. 

"Fuck, Eren..." Erwin growled, tightening his grip on Eren's hair. A few tears had trickled down his cheeks and saliva dribbled down his chin. He had no control over what was happening to him at that moment and he loved it. His eyes rolled back slightly as he finally gagged and sputtered around Erwin's cock. 

Thankfully Erwin was somewhat kind and pulled back to let Eren breathe and compose himself. 

"Such a good little slave, huh?" Erwin purred, his voice dark with desire as he crouched and shoved his tongue into Eren's open mouth, swallowing the boy's tongue in a heated and chaste kiss that Eren melted into. 

Meanwhile, Levi reached over the bed and grabbed the arm-binder he had pulled out. He nudged Eren more onto his knees, careful not to disturb Erwin's kiss with the boy, and grabbed Eren's arms, maneuvering them behind his back. With a practised movement, he slipped the arm-binder straps onto Eren's shoulder before moving the brunette's arms one at a time into the leather holders. He adjusted the buckles, tightening them so that Eren's arms were bound behind his back and he couldn't move them. 

"What's your colour, Pet?" He asked quietly. Erwin pulled back for a moment so Eren could answer. 

Saliva dripped from the boy's mouth and he had a blissful expression on his face. 

"Green, Master." He breathed, grinning happily. The two men smirked. 

Levi looked at Erwin.

"I think it's time to start prepping him, don't you?" He smiled maliciously and stood up. Erwin nodded and grinned back. 

"I certainly do. I can't wait to shove my cock inside you Eren..." He admitted, holding Eren's chin roughly, making the brunette look at him.

"Please, Daddy. I want your dick inside me." Eren panted, wriggling his hips slightly, trying to entice the blond further. 

Erwin groaned with lust and stood suddenly. He lifted Eren off the bed and sat down in his place. Eren yelped softly at the sudden change of position but didn't complain. Erwin sat Eren down on his lap, making Eren face away from him. He leaned Eren back against his chest and reached forward to move Eren's legs to either side of Erwin's knees. Once in place, Erwin spread his legs, making Eren spread his wide apart. 

Levi returned to the bed with a bottle of lube and paused to take in the sight before him. He always loved seeing his pet so vulnerable. IT was a major turn on knowing that Eren was helpless and couldn't do anything to defend himself. Not that he wanted to. Levi took one look at Eren's face and immediately concluded that this wouldn't be the last time they had Erwin join them in the bedroom. 

"Keep those gorgeous legs spread for me, Pet." He ordered, kneeling in front of Eren. 

"Yes, Master," Eren answered obediently, watching Levi's movements with intent. Levi opened the bottle and lubed up his fingers generously, before closing and placing the bottle down beside the bed. He brought his hand between Eren's legs and gently pressed his fingers to the boy's hole. 

Eren gasped quietly at the sudden cold fluid against his skin and tensed momentarily, before relaxing. Levi smiled at Eren's quick adjustment before sliding one finger into the tight ring of muscle. Eren's whole body shuddered and he let out a moan. Levi slid his finger in and out for a while before adding a second digit and curling his fingers sharply. He was well practised in the art of finding Eren's prostate and he smirked when Eren's hole tensed around his fingers and the boy groaned.

"Yes, yes... Right there, please Master." He begged, trying to push his hips down. Erwin stopped him from doing so by grabbing his hips and lightly him back up a little. 

"You'll get what you're given, Eren." Erwin snickered when Eren whined. The slave didn't try to push his hips down again and let himself get lost in the feeling of Levi's fingers inside him. Levi hummed happily, content with Eren's behaviour. He wasn't being a brat and complaining about what he wasn't getting. Instead, he was happy with he  _was_ getting.

Levi eventually added a third digit, which had Eren squirming with pleasure. 

"Oh, fuck... Levi." Al three men paused and Eren immediately stopped squirming. "Master, I meant Master. I am so sorry." He quickly apologised for using Levi's name without permission. Levi raised an eyebrow at the brunette. 

"Tch, naughty boy. I never gave you the right to say my name," he looked up at Erwin," Erwin, gag him." 

"With pleasure." The blond smirked and reached behind him to fetch the rubber ball gag. "Open that pretty mouth of yours Eren." He barked, holding the ball in front of Eren's mouth. Eren accepted his punishment accordingly and opened his mouth wide, taking the gag in without complaint. Erwin tied it off tightly. 

"Is that comfortable Eren?" He asked, but grabbed Eren's hair when the brunette went to shake his head. "Well too bad." He snapped, forcing Eren's head to the side, exposing his neck. Erwin latched onto the curve between Eren's neck and shoulder and attacked it with nips and kisses, sucking hard at the skin. 

"Careful there Erwin. You're not allowed to mark my property. Your power over him extends only over tonight. No lasting marks are to be made." Levi warned, watching as Erwin made himself acquainted with Eren's sensitive neck. Erwin met Levi's gaze briefly and nodded his understanding before continuing his assault on Eren's neck. 

Levi returned to fingering Eren and making sure to spread him wide. He knew that Erwin was going to be a lot for Eren to take so he wanted to minimise any possibilities of Eren getting hurt. 

Eren's moans were gargled and incomprehensible, but Levi could tell from the movements of Eren's body that he was enjoying himself. To further add to Eren's pleasure, Erwin brought his hands up from the boy's hips and instead let his fingers wander and find his nipples where he pinched and rubbed the small, hard nubs, 

Eren's mind and body were alight with pleasure, stimuli coming at him from every part of his body.

A few more minutes passed by before Levi dubbed Eren as ready. Erwin grinned at Levi over Eren's shoulder.

"Mind if I have the first go?" He asked, shifting back onto the bed. Levi waved a hand and smiled. 

"Be my guest." 

Erwin grinned even more and positioned himself accordingly. He had himself lying on his back and moved Eren around easily so the brunette was facing him. Eren found his balance and knelt over Erwin's waist, using his sense of touch to figure out where he was and how he should move. Erwin kept one hand on Eren's hip and lowered the other between their bodies to grab a hold of his cock, moving it so that it pressed up against Eren's entrance. 

The slave shivered, gasping slightly, before allowing himself to slowly sit down on top of Erwin. It was a hard stretch, but thanks to Levi's care, it was much easier than expected. He groaned senselessly as he seated himself on the hard length beneath him. He had to pause once before continuing but eventually, he made it all the way down until Erwin's cock was completely buried inside him.  

"What an impressive little Slave." Erwin groaned, closing his eyes as he let the feeling of Eren's warm insides wash over him, before bucking his hips up slowly. Eren moaned and started moving on his own, using his legs to raise himself up and then drop back down. He took a moment to find the right rhythm and to let himself adjust before he sped up and began bouncing roughly on Erwin's dick. 

"Look at you go, Pet. Not a moment's hesitation. Good boy." Levi praised, sitting on the side of the bed, watching his slave lay claim to their guest. 

"Fuck, he's so good, Levi." Erwin groaned, letting his head fall back with pleasure. He maintained a hard grip on Eren's hips, but wasn't forcing the boy's movements; Eren was confidently rising and dropping of his own accord. 

Levi took his time to watch Eren, taking in the sight of his purposeful hip rolls and grinds. It was interesting seeing Eren from a different perspective. Normally Eren was either beneath or over him, so he was taking his sweet time admiring the brunette.

Despite Eren's restraints on his arms, he was having no trouble bouncing roughly over Erwin's cock. He was well practised in the art of maintaining his balance. 

"Such a- a good boy..." Erwin gasped slightly, losing himself in the movements of the boy above him. It wasn't long before he tired of letting Eren have some control. 

"Eren stop." He barked and was amazed that despite the obvious enjoyment Eren was having, the boy stopped mid rise and didn't move a single muscle; waiting for further orders.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how fucking obedient he is." Erwin laughed and sat up, wrapping his arms around Eren. Eren made a small squeak of pride and leaned into Erwin, panting softly through his nose. 

"What do you think Levi? Reckon he could really take me on if he was on his knees?" Erwin smirked hard as he lightly trailed his fingers up and down Eren's spine, making him shudder at the ticklish sensation. Levi smiled and reached out to run his fingers through Eren's hair. 

"Of course he can. He's a good boy, aren't you Pup?" Levi suddenly gripped Eren's hair and tugged, forcing Eren's head back. The slave groaned with pleasure and nodded as best he could. 

Erwin made quick work of lifting Eren off his dick and pushing him onto the bed. Grabbing his hips, he flipped the boy over onto his stomach and helped him find his balance on his knees. Of course, with his hands bound Eren couldn't help but have his face shoved into the blanket, the ball gag pushing even further into his mouth. His jaw was beginning to hurt, but it was nothing he hadn't dealt with before.

Erwin knelt behind Eren and positioned himself at his entrance. "Colour, Eren." He asked and the boy blinked once quickly. Erwin glanced at Levi who nodded his confirmation.

"One blink is green, two is yellow and three is red." He explained before moving up in front of Eren's head, similarly to how he was when Eren first blew Levi. The raven found his grip on Eren's hair and pulled hard enough to lift Eren's head up. Erwin helped by grabbing the arm-binder and holding onto it tightly to support Eren's torso. 

"Do you think I should remove the gag, Pup?" Levi asked and Eren nodded once, looking up at Levi with pleading eyes. "Do you promise to choke on my cock if I do remove it?" Eren nodded harder, groaning desperately. Levi smiled happily and removed the tight gag from Eren's mouth. He gave the boy a moment to catch his breath and let his jaw relax before kneeling in front of his face. 

He placed the head of his dick at Eren's mouth and watched the boy open up, ready to greedily devour the length with everything he had. Levi looked up and made eye contact with Erwin, who nodded with a grin as he read Levi's thoughts. Within the same second, they both thrust their hips forwards, filling Eren's holes from both ends. 

The brunette didn't know what to do with himself. He gagged slightly as he swallowed Levi's member and gargled out a moan in response to having his hole stretched so wide from Erwin. Riding someone was a whole lot different to taking them in doggy style.

Neither man gave Eren a chance to compose himself before they began their assault. They managed to keep the same rhythm of in and out for a while before they lost all will to try and keep up with one another. They became too consumed with pleasure to care. Eren was having the time of his life. His mind didn't know what to think and he eventually blocked out all thoughts and simply focused on the treatment he was receiving from both men. It was heavenly for a slave like himself. To be controlled and dominated was his heart's most earnest desire. And he was lucky enough to have two men controlling him!

Levi was the first to start getting close to orgasm. Eren was just too good at working his tongue around his cock and knew all his weak spots. So Levi pulled out first, gasping and groaning, his grip on Eren's hair tightening. 

Erwin, however, was able to hold out for a little longer, but he soon followed Levi's actions and pulled out, leaving Eren feeling empty and weak-kneed. 

All three men were panting hard as they regained their composure.

"How should we have you now, Pet? Any requests?" Levi asked, rubbing Eren's head gently. Eren nuzzled into Levi's hand with a smile and bit his lip in thought. His cheeks suddenly darkened and he looked down with a shy laugh. Levi was curious as to what dirty thought passed through Eren's mind to make him to unusually shy. "Oh? Have you thought of something, Pet?" He inquired, feeling a smirk work its way across his face.

"Would I be able to have both Master and Daddy at the same time?" He asked cutely, looking up at Levi with those bright green eyes before glancing back over his shoulder at Erwin who was slightly shocked to hear the request.

Levi was amazed by how confidently Eren seemed to think he could take them both on.

"What a greedy little slut," Erwin commented, grinning widely as he gave Eren's ass a playful spank. "You really think you can handle both of us?" He snorted, struggling to imagine coping with double penetration. However, he wouldn't deny that the thought was definitely keeping him hard. 

The brunette nodded earnestly. "Yes, Daddy. I think I can handle it. I want to try at least." He smiled in an adorable manner that even made Erwin's heart skip a small beat. Eren was too fucking beautiful for his own good. He was lucky that he found love with someone like Levi who always made sure to treat his partner right.

"Am I allowed to have this request Master?" Eren asked, returning his gaze to Levi. Despite the request being something that Eren wanted, the slave knew better than to assume that it would automatically happen. Levi always made the final decision. 

Levi was watching Eren with a calculating look. He thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes. I'll allow it since you've been such a  _good_ boy." He praised and Eren's eyes shone brightly with pride. 

The three decided that it would be better if Eren was able to have more freedom with his arms, so they freed him of the arm-binder. However, Erwin didn't want to give Eren to much freedom. So he suggested that the slave's hands be bound to the headboard.

Levi agreed and let Erwin make quick work of tying Eren's hands up. They were positioned with Levi on his back and Eren over the top of him, arms stretched forward and bound to the bed. Erwin knelt between Levi's legs and behind Eren. 

They agreed that Levi would enter first since he hadn't had a chance to enjoy his pet in that way yet and once Eren was ready Erwin would enter as well. 

Within no time Eren was seating himself of Levi and bouncing vigorously up and down. Levi was slightly easier to handle than Erwin, but that didn't make it any less enjoyable. He loved his master's cock and would always choose him over anyone else.

Levi groaned deeply, eyes fluttering shut as he allowed Eren to set the pace for their movements. The brunette was huffing and groaning as he moved, losing himself in the pleasure. 

"That's it, Pet... Just like that." Levi breathed, moaning in between pants. 

Erwin was mesmerized by how fluid Eren's movements were. It almost made him wish he had Eren to himself. He quickly shook the thought away and moved forward, taking a hold of Eren's hips. Eren wasn't his and never would be. He just had to enjoy this little treat while it lasted.

"Colour, Eren." He asked, positioning himself at Eren's hole. It was going to be a tight fit, but Erwin couldn't wait to feel that warmth again.

"Green, Daddy," Eren answered, looking back at Erwin with a smile. The blond nodded and, after making sure he was well lubed up, slowly started entering. All three men groaned and Eren hissed slightly with the stretching sensation. It was certainly something new. 

"Ahh... O-oh god... Daddy." Eren whined, pushing his hips back to help Erwin fully sheath his cock within Eren. 

They took a moment to get used to the feeling, Eren more so before the slave began rocking back and forth. This was a whole new world of pleasure and pain combined. The feeling of being so full was taking over Eren. He barely even noticed the sting after a few moments. He used the leverage of the headboard where his hands were bound to speed up and start grinding his hips down like his life depended on it. 

The two men were lost with pleasure, both amazed at Eren's ability to handle both of their massive lengths. Levi was especially impressed with his slave, having never seen this from Eren before.

They continued rutting and thrusting, their bodies becoming one hot and sweaty mess as they went on. Once again, Levi felt himself getting close. The feeling over Eren bouncing over him was intense as per usual, but the added sensation of feeling Erwin's cock rubbing against his own simply added to it all. 

"F-fuck, Eren I'm going to c-cum soon." He breathed, groaning in ecstasy. Erwin nodded, his blond hair matted to his sweaty forehead. 

"M-me too..." He stuttered, lost to it all. 

Eren sped up his movements and didn't relent. 

"Cum inside me please, Master... Y-you too, Daddy." He whined, feeling so close to his own release but he couldn't find any friction for his cock to truly reach a climax. Neither man disagreed with Eren's request and as quickly thrust their hips, seeking that blissful release. 

"M-master, am I allowed to cum?" Eren whimpered, his body shaking with pleasure. He was so, so ready to go over the edge; he just needed that last little push.

"Yes, baby... You can." Levi nodded, looking up at his beautiful slave with a loving expression. He reached between their bodies and started jerking Eren off quickly, helping his pet reach his climax.

Eren was gone almost instantly the moment Levi's hand was on him. He cried out Levi's name, which he was actually allowed to do this time because he was finishing, and came hard over his master's chest. 

Levi and Erwin both unleashed their loads in Eren, unable to fight against how tight the boy suddenly became. Their combined fluid leaked from Eren's hole and coated their dicks as it dripped down. Erwin pulled out first, breathing heavily as he let himself fall onto the bed on his side. Eren was feeling weak and limp, but he couldn't let his body drop because of his restrained arms. 

Levi reached up and quickly untied Eren's arms, catching him as he fell on top of him. The raven eased himself out of Eren and flinched slightly as he felt the warm, sticky fluid drip onto his body. A few minutes passed by and Levi patted Eren's back. 

"Come on, Pet. Time for a shower." He said quietly, softly kissing Eren's cheek. Eren gave a soft sigh, feeling exhausted from their night. "Erwin, you're free to use the guest bathroom to clean up." Levi offered, sitting up and helping Eren to his feet. Erwin nodded and moved off the bed. He retrieved his clothes and left the couple alone to have their own shower.

Levi helped Eren to their connected bathroom and started the shower. 

"How was that, Pet? Did you enjoy yourself?" Levi asked, helping Eren into the shower cubicle once the water was steaming. Eren nodded happily and smiled at the raven.

"I did, very much. Thank you, Master." He leaned in and kissed Levi softly on the lips. In the moments after sex when Levi was caring for Eren, the slave was allowed to do some things without asking permission. Eren became quite cuddly after intercourse and Levi let him kiss and cuddle him as much as he needed. 

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun, Pet." Levi smiled and helped Eren wash and get cleaned up. Once Levi deemed Eren clean enough, they returned to the bed. Levi quickly stripped the sheets and made the bed in record time so that Eren could curl up under fresh blankets and rest. 

Levi always allowed Eren time to sleep after a hardcore session and today was no different. It was late anyway, so Levi left Eren to sleep, promising he would join him after. Throwing on some briefs and sweatpants, Levi went to see Erwin out. The blond was waiting in the lounge looking fresh and happy. 

"How did you enjoy yourself, Erwin?" Levi asked, heading for the laundry to discard the dirty sheets in the basket. Erwin followed and chuckled.

"I haven't had that much fun with a submissive in forever. Thank you, Levi, that was a fun experience." Erwin shrugged on his jacket as the two men walked towards the front door. 

"Well, if you both behave, perhaps in the future we might do this again," Levi smirked and held the door open for his guest. Erwin laughed and shook his head as he left the house. 

Once Erwin was gone, Levi returned to his bedroom and smiled when he saw Eren was already out cold. He crawled under the blanket and pressed his body against Eren's. The brunette rolled over and cuddled himself against Levi.

"I love you, Levi."

"I love you too, Pet." 


End file.
